Desire Needs No Invitation
by Yaoi Lover Of Hinata Hyuuga
Summary: A new girl comes to town and guess who greets her?


I sat in a chair next to the Hokage as a parade of people passed, welcoming me to the village. Acting polite and demure, the perfect example of what a young lady should be, I watched from behind my veil as people I didn't have a clue as to who they were, walked by.

The only interesting people so far, were the Inuzuka boy and his mother. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face, when I knew that no parent would interrupt my party and this damn kimono came off.

Turning to my adoptive grandfather I spoke in a polite voice. "Grandfather?"

He turned to me. "Yes Inumi?"

"How are you feeling, I worry about your health."He chuckled. "I'm feeling a bit tired, why don't you continue with the party while I go to bed?"

"Oh but Grandfather, what about the announcement you planned to make?"I think I'll talk to the parents privately, away from the party." He winked at me. Standing up he addressed the attending ninja. "I'm am so very sorry to interrupt the party but, alas, I have just come to a decision. Will all parents come with me please?" He then walked out the door, most parents following immediately.After every responsible parent had left the room, I held up my hand. The DJ looked at me, stopping the music. All eyes turned to me. Lifting off my hat and veil, I shook my blond hair free from the ponytail and snapped my fingers together.The DJ nodded and switched the classical cd to a mix of my own making. My favorite band started playing. At first the music was soft, then with a loud crash, rock music filled the hall. Pulling my kimono over my head, I revealed what I wore underneath my polite exterior. Jeans and a black t-shirt with the logo, 'Do not leave alone, patient is clinically insane,' placed on the front.

  
All parents were gone. The music was fast and dirty. Most people were on the dance floor. In a corner, two people were standing side-by-side talking. Another person walked over."Hey." I called. "Inuzuka-san! What are you doing way over here?"

He replied, too low for me to hear him.

"What?""Watching you!" He shouted."Don't want to dance?"

"Not with any one but you.""Well come on then, let's dance!" I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, where I turned around and started rocking my hips against his. He picked up the hint and moved against me, increasing the friction. After dancing to a few more songs, we both wandered off the dance floor and onto the balcony connected to the hall.Gasping, he whispered to me. "How did you learn to dance like that?"Whispering back I said, "It comes naturally to every girl.""Well it sure as hell works."I glanced at his waist. "I'll say. You don't have any room, do you?"

"Nope. Not since you showed that awesome outfit to me."

"Who said I was showing it to you?""Nobody. I figured it out when we were dancing.""Oh…? How did that tasty little morsel find it's way into your brain?""I could smell your scent from the other side of the hall. You like me, don't you?

"Oh … But I don't even know your first name."

He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer. The feel of his breath teasing my lips sent a shiver down my spine. "The name is Kiba. Pleased to kiss you.""Mmm…" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Pleased to kiss you as well, Kiba Inuzuka." I pressed my lips to his. The kiss was gentle and ended too soon for my tastes. Kiba looked me square in the eyes and evidently saw what he was searching for, because not a second later he pulled me into a full throttle, petal to the metal kiss filled with passion and lust. 

The Hokage knocked lightly on the door of his adopted granddaughter and listened to the sounds from within."Hmm…… Mornin' Inumi."

"What the fuck happened last night, Kiba?"

The Hokage chuckled. Knocking at the door again, he waited as hurried footsteps sounded from within.I opened the door and looked at my adoptive grandfather. "Yes grandfather?""Tsume has lost her son. And judging by the sounds in your room, I have just located him. So sorry to bother you Inumi, I didn't know you had a friend over."

I blushed. "Grandfather, I-I don't know what to say.'

He smiled. "Don't worry Inumi, I understand what happened. Plus if you two were careless and your activities result in a new member of the Inuzuka clan, why you have a head start! I, and the other parents have agreed that Kiba Inuzuka is the perfect husband for you.""Grandfather, you know that I always use protection." I told him, outraged he would think such a horrible thought.

6 weeks later

Kiba Inuzuka! I'm going to kill you!


End file.
